Sakura and the Necklace of Bakeru
by Shina-Hoshiko
Summary: Sakura is a very nosy girl, who should stay out of her new best friend, Kagome's business. Curiosity will almost surely kill the cat.
1. How Did I Get Here?

**_SAKURA AND THE NECKLACE OF BAKERU_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, and do not deserve to be sued. Any characters, locations, etc. that come from my brain are mine, please don't steal. I reserve the right to kiss the ass of the genius creators of InuYasha, unless a restraining order is in place… (and some more blah, blah, blah).

**Chapter 1:**

**How did I get here?**

_Is he still talking? _I asked myself, as my mind drifted from the grueling normality that was a day at school.

"Sakura!" said a voice nearby. "Sakura, wake up!"

"Wha?" I yawned as I looked I saw my new friend Kagome standing over me.

"Class is over" she said. "Let's go!"

"Finally" I whispered.

"So when am I meeting this InuYasha?" I asked. InuYasha was supposedly Kagome's boyfriend… But, I

had never seen him before. She said he lived somewhere far, and couldn't visit too often.

"I don't know… Soon, maybe the next time he comes to visit me." She said as she shirked it off.

So far, Kagome was my only friend here in Tokyo.

You see, I've just recently moved here from Nagoya, another part of Japan.

Today we were going to hang out at her house;

I'd never been there before but I heard she lives in a temple.

"Well, this is it!" she said. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"It's great!" I proclaimed. _Better than my dinky apartment._ I thought.

We walked up the stairs to her room, as she opened the door; she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"We can't go in my room right now" she said as she hurriedly guided me down the stairs.

"Sit down, I'll be right back!" her voice trailed as she raced back up the stairs.

_I wonder what that was about? Maybe she didn't clean her room, but, she can't be that much of a neat _

_freak…to have panicked like that… _I thought as I looked out the window to the bright afternoon outside.

"Guess who's here?" she said with a shake still in her voice.

"Um… Who?" I replied.

I rose from the couch as I heard a door slam from above.

"Sakura, this is InuYasha."

There was an exchange of "hellos" as I looked up to see the strangest looking guy staring cluelessly

back. "Kagome we need to get back to the feu-" he demanded as Kagome hurriedly covered his mouth

with her hand. "Um, you'd better be going." her voice panicky now. "You don't want your parents to

worry."

"Well, okay… nice meeting you InuYasha." I said as I left her home.

_Why was she acting so strangely? Hmm… something's fishy, and I'm going to find out what. _

I hid as I heard Kagome and InuYasha walk out the door. _I must follow them. _I thought.

I stayed on their track, I followed them to something that looked a bit like a well, and watched them jump

into it. _This is too weird… _I looked down into the well, they had disappeared! I jumped head-first into the

well praying I wouldn't be hurt, and thinking of what stupidity I had just committed.

EnD ChApTeR OnE

Author's Note: I'm on a roll, baby! Please Review, and Expect Next Chapter VERY SOON.

Sakura: I rock! WOO HOO! I fell down a well…

Kagome: Only InuYasha and I can go to the feudal era, you're gonna find a surprise at the bottom…

InuYasha: Who is this Sakura? And why is she here?

Sakura: I'm some authors demented concoction.

Kagome: And my friend too! I hope…

InuYasha: Friends are only trouble. Look what she's done already!

Sakura: Hey! Nobody asked you!

InuYasha: Why you little!

Kagome: OSUWARI! sit boy(Japanese)


	2. Inuyasha, Were Not in Tokyo Anymore

_**SAKURA AND THE NECKLACE OF BAKERU**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, and do not deserve to be sued. Any characters, locations, etc. that come from my brain are mine, please don't steal. I reserve the right to kiss the ass of the genius creators of InuYasha, unless a restraining order is in place… (and some more blah, blah, blah).

**Chapter 2:**

**InuYasha, We're Not in Tokyo Anymore…**

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I was flung up out of the strange well.

"Umph." I let out, as I landed on my face a few feet from the well, and dove into unconciousness.

-II-

Inuyasha stops to sniff the air

sniff sniff

"Kagome." Said InuYasha.

"Yes?" Kagome replied.

InuYasha: "You know your friend Sakura?"

Kagome: "Yes?"

"I smell her" InuYasha said as he took a few more sniffs.

"What?" Kagome says, confused.

"She's here." Said InuYasha.

Sango interrupts, "Hey guys, where's Miroku?"

InuYasha: "Uh-oh…"

-II-

I opened my eyes, and saw a guy standing over me… His clothes looked, well… weird…

"Who are you?" I asked. "And, for that matter, where am I?"

"I am Miroku, and you're safe now" he replied.

"Urgh, my head hurts…" I mumbled.

"You had quite a fall… And that bump on your head might take 'days' to heal" he said.

"Let me take you to the village, and get you something for your wounds" He said, lifting me onto my feet.

He wrapped my arm around his neck, and gave me a boost. Then suddenly…

:SMACK:

"You pervert!" I exclaimed.

"Wha! What'd I do?" he said innocently enough.

"Miroku!" said a female voice from somewhere behind the trees.

"Eh—Sango!" whined Miroku.

Suddenly I saw that strange InuYasha pop from out of the trees, Kagome on his back.

Next thing I knew, Miroku was flat on his back, the source of the female voice standing over him, yelling

words I can't mention.

Kagome helped me up and sat me on a nearby log.

"Sakura? How did you get here?" asked Kagome.

"I wish I knew." I replied.

At this point InuYasha and someone whose name I heard as Sango had bruised Miroku quite furiously.

More conscious this time I looked around, and realized, I wasn't in Kagome's backyard anymore.

"Did Miroku do anything bad, Kagome?" said a small voice.

"Aw! How cute! A little fox girl!" I said adoringly.

"I'm not a girl!" yelled the fox.

"Sakura, this is Shippo, _he's_ a fox demon." Said Kagome.

"Wha? A fox what?" I asked.

"Never mind" she answered.

Amidst all of the arguments and conversations, a sudden loud earthquake began.

An explosion nearby caused rocks, plants, and soil to fly in every direction.

And out from the mist of debris emerged a massive snake-like creature with green-yellow eyes and shiny,

green scales. It began to speed toward us baring its great, white fangs.

I heard the sheathing of a sword, and saw Inuyasha pull out a huge sword.

To my disbelief he actually began to battle with it. A looked towards Kagome, but she was gone!

She was out there, with a bow and arrow, and Sango with her overgrown boomerang.

_What have I gotten myself into? _I asked myself. _And my necklace, the precious family heirloom, given to_

_me by my grandmother, it was glowing!_

I began to levitate, my skin began to change it's color, it was darker, glowing blue marks were etched

across my face. My hair turned a ghostly white, and my eyes melted into a purple-blue.

I felt cold, but a good cold, a cool breeze on a hot summer day cold.

I looked at my palms, a glowing blue symbol was etched on each of them, and my fingernails grew long,

like Inuyasha's were.

I looked down and saw Shippo staring at me with wide eyes.

I instinctively pointed my open palms towards the snake, and white-blue petals flew from them.

The beautiful, sensitive looking petals sliced the massive reptiles throat, killing the beast.

Inuyasha who was busy trying to kill the creature yelled a curse, at not being able to kill it.

Then a silence, and everyone turned to look at me, as I was floating back down to the ground.

My hair began to blacken as I reverted to my normal self, and then I went unconscious.

EnD ChApTeR TwO

Author's Note: Did you like it? I hope so… Next Chapter very soon! Please Review.

Sakura: Whoa… Did I Do That?

Kagome: I'm not sure…

Inuyasha: That's not fair! That kill was mine!

Shippo: So what do we do now?

Inuyasha: Stay out of this, runt:hits Shippo:

Shippo: Owie! Waa… Waa…

Kagome: Osuwari!

Inuyasha: AH! Damn…

Kagome: Serves you right, picking on Shippo like that…

Inuyasha: GRR!

Sakura: I wonder if I tell him to sit, it'll work?

Inuyasha: Eh! NO, no more sitting!


	3. Sakura's Strange New Powers

_**SAKURA AND THE NECKLACE OF BAKERU**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, and do not deserve to be sued. Any characters, locations, etc. that come from my brain are mine, please don't steal. I reserve the right to kiss the ass of the genius creators of InuYasha, unless a restraining order is in place… (And if you don't know this by now you must be brain dead).

**Chapter 3:**

**Sakura's Strange New Powers**

"Sakura, are you ok? Wake up!" said a familiar voice.

I awoke, my vision still foggy, with Kagome sitting by me.

"Oh, Kagome! I had the strangest dream! I was…And you were…And Inuyasha…" I began to ramble.

"Shh… That wasn't a dream." Said Kagome

"Oh, dear" I said, rubbing my aching head.

As soon as I got up Inuyasha came jogging up, "Explain yourself!" he demanded.

"I really don't know… My necklace just started glowing, and then…" I trailed off.

He began to sniff the air as he circled me like a shark.

"You don't smell like a demon, and you don't look like one… Or you don't now…" He said.

"Say, when did you get doggy ears?" I asked.

I got up and began to rub them to see if they were real.

InuYasha grunted in frustration.

"Hey! Get off!" He said, pushing me away.

"Fine… Dog boy…" I said.

"What did you say!" questioned Inuyasha in a violent manner.

"Oh, nothing… :cough: dog boy :cough:" I said.

Inuyasha began to turn beet red, and started growling, bearing his teeth.

"Osuwari!" yelled Kagome and InuYasha was forced to the ground in pain.

I started walking towards the others and I saw Shippo hide behind Miroku in fear.

"What'd I do?" I asked Miroku.

"I don't know," He replied. "Maybe it has something to do with what just happened."

"I wish I knew what happened…" I said.

"So do we," said Inuyasha from behind me.

He was standing by Kagome, with his arms crossed, staring at me, as if trying to gaze into my soul.

"Look," I began. "All I know is that my necklace was glowing and I just started floating…and."

Kagome interrupted, "All we know is that you have the power to destroy a full-sized demon."

"Again with the demon! I really want to know what the hell is going on here!" I yelled.

Kagome walked towards me and sat me down, she began her story of how she had gotten pulled through

the well, and met Inuyasha and the others.

I sat there and listened to her intently, part of me didn't want to believe her, but a bigger part of me

knew she wasn't lying.

_Could this be a joke? _I thought._ But it couldn't be… my eyes don't deceive me._

_There's a dog boy standing right in front of me… I must be dreaming… Yes! That's it! I'm dreaming._

"A dream…" I said airily, as I stood and made my way through the circle they had formed around me.

"What?" said Kagome.

"This must all just be a dream!" I replied as I walked towards a nearby cliff.

"What is she doing!" yelled Shippo, panicking.

"She's going to jump!" yelled Kagome. "Stop her, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ran and grabbed me hard by the arm and pulled me away from certain death.

"Are you crazy! You can't just jump off cliffs, it'll kill you!" yelled Inuyasha, an inch from my face.

"I can do anything I'd like!" I said. "Because this is only a dream."

"No it isn't!" said Kagome, fearing for my life.

"Ok, fine, I won't jump…" I said, still skeptical.

"Well, now that that's settled…" said Miroku.

"Why don't we try to figure out a few things about that glowing necklace of yours?"

"Yeah, and how you can get through the well." added Kagome.

EnD ChApTeR ThReE

Author's Note: Tune in next chapter for more, bye-bye kids!

Kagome: I still don't know how you could get through the well…

Sakura: Could it have something to do with my necklace?

Kagome: Could be…

Inuyasha: Something doesn't smell right here…

Sakura: Oh shut up… The only thing that doesn't smell right is your clothes, do you wash them?

Inuyasha:GRRR:

Sakura: Kagome! He's growling at me again!

Kagome: Osuwari!

Inuyasha: AHHH!


	4. Chapter 4

_**SAKURA AND THE NECKLACE OF BAKERU**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, and do not deserve to be sued. Any characters, locations, etc. that come from my brain are mine, please don't steal. I reserve the right to kiss the ass of the genius creators of InuYasha, unless a restraining order is in place… (And if you don't know this by now you must be brain dead).

**Chapter 4:**

**Sakura's Strange New Powers**

We join Sakura and the others in the home of the priestess Kaede. Lady Kaede has recognized the jewel to be the Bakeru no Tama or Jewel of Change.

"So what do you make of it Lady Kaede?" asked Miroku.

"This jewel, has the power to hide the powers and appearance of a youkai or hanyou, and the powers

may be unleashed at will." replied Kaede.

"What about the intense light radiating from the necklace?" asked Shippo.

"The light was the jewel holding back its own immense power." replied Kaede.

"Sakura, have you ever taken off that necklace?" asked Kagome.

"No, I haven't…" I replied.

"So, you're a hanyou, just like me…" said Inuyasha rather sarcastically.

"Well, let's just see what kind of hanyou you are, take off that necklace."

"But, it was my grandmothers… She gave it to me before she-"I said with a sadness showing through.

_Michiko told me never to take it off… I can't defy her like that but- _

Kagome hurriedly, "its ok you don't have to-"

"Yes, she does!" demanded Inuyasha.

"Well, I don't have to keep it off… It's just for a few minutes right?" I said reluctantly.

"Yes, just a few minutes" said Kagome.

I reached back towards the clasp of the necklace, and unhooked it.

I handed it over to Kagome, and as soon as the necklace had entirely been separated from any part of

my body there was a flash of light and a swirling upward haze reverting me into the creature that I had

seen but once before.

"She has pointy ears like Kouga!" yelled Shippo.

Sakura: "And this means…?"

Kagome: "Kouga is a wolf demon… He…"

Shippo: "Just because she has ears like a wolf demon doesn't mean…"

"It does mean she is, she smells like wolf." Said Inuyasha cutting Shippo off.

"Is she related to Kouga?" asked Kagome

grrr, sniff sniff Inuyasha

"She smells like… no way!" screamed Inuyasha

"What?" I asked.

"She's from a tribe that should be dead!" screamed Inuyasha

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"They ruled the central lands and were allies of Sesshomaru; they fought battles in one of the last great

demon wars." Said Inuyasha

"I know this story, they fought so hard to protect their allies land, it very nearly drove them to extinction,

the survivors were discharged from the lords service to rebuild, they supposedly died out, however legend

has it that they left to another world" said Sango

"Well, I guess we now know were they went." Said Shippo

"They must have gone through the bone eater's well…" said Kagome obviously in deep thought.

"But why would they go through a well called a 'bone eater'?" I asked Kagome.

"Maybe they figured out the secret of the well…" said Kagome, still knee deep in her thoughts.

"But Still, how did they get through?" asked Shippo

"I don't know, how did Sakura get through?" said Kagome

"This is obviously a perplexing mystery, perhaps we should sit down together and discuss our theories." Said Miroku, absentmindedly flexing his hand.

Sango's eye began to twitch, she picked up Hiraikotsu and smashed it against the skull of that perverted monk, causing him to pass out.

"Well, it looks like Houshi-sama will be riding on Kirara today." Sighed Sango

"Yeah, and it also looks like he'll be eating his dinner through a straw…" Said Sakura holding back a laugh.

"Guys be serious!" yelled Kagome.

"You know guys after taking the necklace off, I felt funny… You know, not weird funny, but like a good kind of funny, like it was meant to be." Said Sakura.

EnD ChApTeR FoUr

Author's Note: Tune in next chapter for more, bye-bye kids!

Kagome: I still don't know how you could get through the well…

Sakura: Could it have something to do with my necklace?

Kagome: Could be…

Inuyasha: Something doesn't smell right here…

Sakura: Oh shut up… The only thing that doesn't smell right is your clothes, do you wash them?

Inuyasha::::GRRR:

Sakura: Kagome! He's growling at me again!

Kagome: Osuwari!

Inuyasha: AHHH!


End file.
